gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jeremiah Garland/Clearing Up Some Roleplay Stuffs
THIS MESSAGE HAS BEEN BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE NATIONAL ROLEPLAY COMMITTEE, AND THE REPUBLICAN INDEPENDENT COMMUNIST PARTY TO ELECT JACK PISTOL AS LORD GOVERNOR OF THE MAMMOTHS. In all seriousness... There's some assorted crap to get out of the way concerning roleplay, which I do believe is in order. NEW KING OF SPAIN Yes! The biggest news of all! About 3 minutes ago (as I'm writing this) Andrew Mallace, Lord Chancellor of England and long time legendary roleplayer, has agreed to become King Andrew I of Spain. Spain, which has been in a transitional state of anarchy since the close of the Anglo-Spanish Wars (in which the previous tyrant, King Philip V, was overthrown) has finally decided to put forth a new monarch from a fresh royal family. Mallace has worked with numerous countries, primarily England, and Russia. Through the decision put forth by various members of the Roleplay Council, he shall ascend to the throne in Spain. Needless to say, he will remain to hold all various positions in England, including the rank of Lord Chancellor and the viceroyalty of Denmark. He has chosen G-Man as his prime minister, and is currently striving to set forth all other basics. Congratulations, King Andrew of Spain! Barbary Republic? This announcement hasn't really been clarified yet, but has gone understood for some time. Johnny Shark Turner has been inactive now for about five months. That being said, by policy, his "country", the Barbary Republic, shall be given away. However, since the "Barbary Republic" was never a legitimate thing in history, some problems arise as to who gets the land. The region of Algeria shall return to the Ottoman Empire, it's real-life owner, and the region of Morocco is still under question. Historically, they are an independent kingdom right now, so expect to see a new King of Morocco be announced soon enough. Dissolution of the Kalmar Union Again, this situation has been understood for several months now, but without a formal announcement. Cad Bane, former chancellor of the Kalmar Union (which comprised the Nordic states of Sweden, Norway, and Finland), has been deemed inactive. Taking his place as leader of aforementioned countries is his ex-wife, Elizabeth, more commonly known as "Gibbsgirl2". However, there is a change in the country itself. No longer is it known as the Kalmar Union, but is now referred to as Sweden, which includes all the same territories as the Kalmar Union. Elizabeth, therefore, is formally known as Queen Elizabeth I of Sweden. Major Territory Trades There has recently been some territorial trades in Europe, especially between Russia and the Ottoman Empire. A couple weeks ago, Russia purchased and formally annexed the Ottoman region of Serbia, a landlocked territory in the Balkans that has many strong relations and similarities to the Russian people. In addition, Russia also annexed the region of Palestine (Israel), and in return sacrificed Poland, which is currently under the control of G-Man. It is undecided what Russia plans to do with the coveted Holy Land - whether they will trade it off or keep it. On an unrelated note, Prussia has recently annexed the Germanic state of Saxony, which lies just to their south and has been unclaimed for several months. Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, and have a nice day MALLACE FOR SPAIN 2012 -- Jeremiah Garland